Such platforms are used in particular for fitting out collective multi-purpose halls especially intended for public or private events. In accordance with presently known techniques, such multi-purpose halls are fitted out with a plurality of platforms positioned contiguously, each platform comprising elevator means for positioning it at a suitable height.
Devices of this type make it possible to fit out a large multi-purpose hall which may be used for various public or private activities.
The hall may thus be totally cleared for a standup event, in which the participants must move from one place to another, whilst, by extending into steps, an auditorium can be produced, whose shape, dimensions and configuration are adapted to the entertainment offered, whether it be question of positioning the spectators with respect to a stage, or of enabling them to watch a sporting event (tennis, boxing or the like) taking place at the centre of the hall.
In the devices of this type, it is necessary to maintain constant the horizontality of the platforms.
It is therefore necessary to ensure perfect synchronization between the elevator devices, particularly the jacks, so as to avoid any distorsion.
It is a principal object of the present invention to ensure a strictly and constantly horizontal position of the platform under perfectly reliable conditions and by employing particularly economical means.
It is another object of the invention to ensure, in addition to a constant horizontality during the movement of elevation or of lowering, a perfect stability of the platform both in the vertical plane and in the horizontal plane.
It is a further object of the invention to produce platforms of any dimensions and configurations, without dimensional limitation, the structural and kinetic homogeneity of the platform, as well as its stability, being ensured under totally reliable conditions.